Paintballing
by jethro10
Summary: The kids are going paintballing and Gibbs is going to give them a lesson in shooting. Also when Gibbs meets a wonderful woman named May, how can Holly prove that she's evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Paintballing.**

14 June 2011

Holly Gibbs was excited at the prospect of paintballing.

It was an end of year trip for Fourth Grade arranged by their new Principal, Celia Meyers to make up for the trauma of the events in October.

"This is awesome!" Holly's boyfriend Darren yelled.

"Quite Mr Blake," ordered the teacher in charge, Ms Cox.

"Okay Miss," Darren slunk back and turned to his friends Jared and Nathan.

"I love paintballing!" Matt Haycroft, Holly's best friend squealed. Matt was short for Matilda but only her grandparents called her that. Her mother Rosie had been stabbed to death in the school shooting in October and ever since she'd been counselled frequently.

NCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been invited on the trip as well to teach them all sniper positions which they would undoubtably need.

He arrived early and sat down on a bench in the adjacent park, awaiting the coach.

"Excuse me," a woman approached him, dressed in unusual clothing that looked like it had come out of a 1900s silent movie. "I'm sorry but can you help me?"

"With what?" Gibbs asked.

"My car just stopped! Can you please fix it?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Gibbs smiled at the red headed woman.

"I'm May," smiled the woman, holding out her hand to shake Gibbs'.

"I'm Jethro," Gibbs replied. "Hello, May."

NCIS

"God, I wonder if my dad's here yet," Holly asked, dismounting the bus.

"He's here alright,"observed Matt, pointing out Gibbs and May by the open car bumper.

"That should last but you really should get a repair man to check it out," Gibbs said.

"Dad! What are you doing? And who's the girl?" Holly asked.

"A new friend," replied Gibbs with a grin.

May smiled. Yes Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she thought, A friend.

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm getting even worse headaches and kind of weird shaking things plus I feel really dizzy. It's been like that since September so I apologise for delays in writing.**

**So the overall series is going to be shortened as well just to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paintballing**

May watched as Gibbs led the group of kids inside, gave their teacher a brief smile before lounging back lazily on her bench. She checked her watch and grinned. The NCIS team would be arriving at the crime scene by now. Perfect.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but who exactly are you?" Holly was back and more inquisitive than ever.

"My name is May Collins, I'm thirty seven and I'm British," May said.

"You don't sound British and I know British," Matt had come out from behind her. "My nan is British and you don't sound like my nan."

I'm Cockney," May said bluntly. "You gonna discriminate?"

"Whoa! Back down there! Chill!" Jared Vance and Darren had seem the girls come out and followed quickly. It was Jared who had spoken.

"Can't you see I'm good for your father, he's tense I can tell," May said.

"Jesus Christ!" Holly stared the woman down. "You only met him like an hour ago you slapper and you already want to get in his pants!" This sentence brought gales of laughter from Jared, Matt and Darren.

"Holly! Don't be so rude!" Gibbs walked up behind her and gave her a whack round the head with a file. "Inside! All of you!"

NCIS

"Mary Burns, twenty nine, Captain at Quantico," McGee said. The case was new, the murder having taken place just three hours previous. Witnesses said a woman in a headscarf with no licence plate on her car, drove up and shot her

"With Gibbs off teaching the brats I'm leading the team today!" Tony said with glee.

"No you aren't Tony, I am!" Ziva stated.

"I'm Senior Field Agent!" Tony spluttered.

"All in favour of Ziva!" McGee yelled, he and Ducky raised their hands.

"All in favour of Tony!" Ziva grinned.

"Autopsy Gremlin!" hissed Tony. Palmer raised his handquickly.

"I win!" Ziva said. "For once we shall have a female team leader. Tony check the dumpster for shell casings."

"Some days I really miss Kate," Tony grumbled.

"She'd have done the same Tony," McGee reminded.

"Oh yeah," replied Tony.

NCIS

"...And that is how you shoot," Gibbs wrapped up."Five teams of five. Holly, Darren, Jared, Matt, and Tabby, you're one team."

"Yes!" Holly yelled.

"Jackpot!" Matt grinned.

"Nicola, Justin,Bart, Billy and Maddie you are the last team!" Gibbs announced. "Get ready to play ball everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Paintballing**  
><span>

The first section of the paintball course was on a model of a London street, complete with buildings and buses.

"Whoa they must be loaded," Matt marvelled. "I know what I want for Christmas. My nan will get me one of these babies."

They were playing against an all boys team, the names of their rivals were Alfie, Ben, Josh, Harry and their friend Nathan.

"I dunno about you but I vote Matt as team leader," Holly said.

"Me too," Darren held Holly's hand.

"Me three," Jared said.

"I guess," Tabby replied nervously.

"Right, Darren and Holly, you come on the bus with me, Darren, bottom floor, Holly top floor with me," Matt said. "Tabby, get in that fish and chip shop, Jared, behind that car."

"Yes ma'am," saluted Jared.

"You have five minutes to get into place!" announced Gibbs.

The boys team were on the other side of the road, planning an assault and Matt set up her sniper rifle by a broken bus window.

"This will be fun," Holly said, aiming her paintball gun down the stairs.

"Get ready Holly," Darren said.

"Best mates till the end Holly," Matt smiled, as if it were a real battle.

"Yeah," Holly said.

"Ten seconds!" Gibbs warned.

"Tabby! Just shoot, don't look at them," Matt encouraged Tabby who was timidly holding her gun.

"Twenty bucks says she's first out," Holly said.

"You don't have twenty," Matt replied.

"That's how sure I am," Holly grinned.

"GO!" Gibbs yelled.

The rules of the game were simple, if you took five paintballs you were dead. Team with most alive after fifteen minutes, won.

"Open fire!" Matt took her first shot and hit Ben, the other captain, in the chest.

"Look out Tabby!" Jared yelled, Holly spun around just as Josh and Nathan fired five brutal looking paintballs, catapulting Tabby across the shop floor.

"I just won twenty bucks!" smirked Holly, retreating to the back of the bus and shooting a paintball down and hitting Josh's helmet.

"You are so dead!" Alfie yelled, jumping onto the bus and shooting Darren in the arm and chest.

"Holly!" Darren yelled as a warning.

"Hey git face! Tell me if this hurts!" Alfie climbed the stairs.

"You tell me arsehole," Matt fired three paintballs, two of them hitting Alfie in the chest.

NCIS

"Your daughter is so violent," May remarked, sitting next to Gibbs on the seat near the fight. "I can fix that you know. If you'll just let me."

"You know, Holly has become a problem lately," Gibbs noticed. "She's never had a mother figure stay around long enough to care. Her mother, Miranda died in 9/11, my girlfriend Hollis never saw her much, my other girlfriend Jenny betrayed her. You know what, you're on!"

"Thank you," May said. "I've been looking for a new man for ages."

"You've come to the right place," Gibbs allowed himself a rare smile.

NCIS

Holly took aim and fired a paintball at Harry as he climbed the stairs.

"This is so awesome!" Matt shouted, shooting another paintball at Alfie 'killing' him.

By now, Ben and Alfie were out from the other team while Tabby, Jared and Darren were out on their team.

"This is so much fun!" Nathan climbed the stairs, expertly shooting a paintball at Matt's gun, disabling it.

"What the...?" Matt stared aghast at the gun.

"Shut your mouth!" Nathan yelled, shooting at Matt's jaw and dropping her to one of the seats.

"Nathan!" Holly yelled, shooting a paintball at Nathan's chest. She shot again but Nathan shot at her gun, going down the barrel and landing in the chamber.

"Damn it!" yelled Holly with frustration.

"Sorry Hols," Nathan took aim at Holly. There were only thirty seconds left.

Suddenly, Matt whacked Nathan over the head with her gun and as he turned, Holly fired her gun and both paintballs came out, striking Nathan in the shoulders, one more after and he was 'dead'.

"Holly, we're drawing!" Matt yelled.

"Oh right!" Holly yelled, firing five successive paintballs at Josh.

"Team Holly progresses!" Gibbs yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paintballing  
><strong>

The second stage was a wild west type town. They were going against Nicola, Bart, Justin, Maddie and Billy this time.

"Right, Holly, you and me in the saloon," Matt ordered. "Darren, stables next door. Tabby and Jared, Sheriff's office. One last thing. If I get 'killed' Holly takes over."

"Yes madam," obeyed Holly.

"Okay, get to your stations then," Matt nodded.

NCIS

"I'm Senior Field Agent!" Tony yelled.

"And we voted!" Ziva said. "Last time you were in charge, you let the suspect go because she asked you out."

"True DiNozzo," McGee agreed.

"Ziva!" Ducky shouted. He was stood beside the bushes. "Quickly look at this!"

"What is going..." Ziva suddenly saw it. A body, stiff with rigor mortis, lay with its face peeled off in a ditch. There was a military ID next to it.

"May Collins, born 12 March 1974," read McGee. "That is a stab wound." He pointed at a long cut in the woamn's chest.

"So, random person just stabs her and runs off with her face?" Tony suggested. "It's Leatherface! He's on the loose! He lives!"

"Or the Slitheen?" McGee said. Ziva and Tony turned to look at him. "Doctor Who monster. Green aliens who hide inside dead bodies."

"Not just face, her hair is gone as well!" Ziva commented, the stuff she had originally percieved as hair was really just mud.

"Red head, Gibbs would like her," Tony noticed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ducky said.

NCIS

May ran into the Sheriff's office on the course and dashed into the fake prison cell. She pulled off the fake face and wiped her face clean of blood before ripping the wig off as well.

"I hate this!" May growled, pulling out her ID card, Sonia Ferguson, her new name. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"What the...?" Jared yelled, running out as May pulled the face back on.

"No wait!" May yelled, cursing.

NCIS

"Holly! May just took her face and hair off!" Jared ran in to tell Holly.

"What?!" Holly turned around, not sure whether he was lying or telling the truth.

"I'm not lying I SWEAR! Look!" he pointed at the window to the sheriff's office and Holly caught a glimpse of May adjusting her face and putting the wig on.

"Looks like we need to expose this witch!" Holly smiled. "Let's wait till my dad finds out."

"Holly! I've got news!" Gibbs walked in. "I know I only just met her but me and May are going on a date tonight!"

"Good, I'm happy for you," Holly lied through her teeth.

"Thank you Holly, two minutes," he reminded her.

"Yes daddy," Holly watched her father leave. "I am so going to shoot her."

**Gibbs is dating the female Leatherface? Who is Sonia/May? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Paintballing**

"We have to expose this witch!" Holly said.

"Agreed," replied Matt. "But how?"

"If I aim in the right direction at the right time..." Holly said. "I might be able to shoot her face off."

"I'll get the wig when you've done the face, then we'll find out who this bitch really is," Matt nodded.

"Go!" Gibbs yelled from outside.

"Quick! Upstairs Holly!" Matt yelled. "You focus on getting May, I'll deal with these!"

Tabby had already started shooting and Jared was firing off his first shot by the time Matt took aim but being an excellent markswoman, it made no real difference.

"Die!" Jared shouted, shooting Maddie in the helmet, chest and neck.

NCIS

"This is fun to watch isn't it," May massaged Gibbs' shoulder. "Such spirit these small people have."

"You aren't wrong there," Gibbs remarked. "I'm just glad I have the day off." Just as he said it the phone rang, he checked the caller ID, Tony.

"Gibbs, amuse me DiNozzo!" Gibbs thundered.

"Ziva's taking point, she got them to have a vote!" Tony complained.

"Put Ziva on!" Gibbs replied.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva answered.

"Good work Ziva, keep it up," Gibbs replied.

NCIS

Holly watched the shooting below but her attention was more on May who was stood behind Gibbs looking very seductive. She couldn't risk shooting yet for fear of shooting her father. She would have to wait for May to be a clearer target. But suddenly she noticed that while May was talking to Gibbs, she was looking right at her, murderous look in her eyes.

She looked back down and saw that their team was weakening and scrambled down the stairs. Darren and Tabby from their team were out while Maddie, Billy and Justin from the other were out as well.

"Holly help us!" Jared shouted, shooting a paintball at Bart.

"Give up! We're better then you!" Nicola laughed.

All of a sudden, Holly leapt over the barrier and shot Nicola inn the mouth. Matt and Jared followed her over and started shoootiing as well. Paintballs flew everywhere.

"See the destruction your daughter is doing," May commented. "She needs to be controlled."

"She needs to be controlled," Gibbs repeated.

Holly noticed the look on Gibbs' face, he was infatuated. It really was now or never. She took aim and fired a purple paintball into May's temple, dislodging the face and sending the blood drenched face onto Gibbs' shoulder, Matt fired as well and shot the wig off.

"What the...?" Gibbs tossed the face away and stared at the dark haired woman who stood before him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sonia Ferguson," Sonia tossed her hair as Matt and Holly came forward. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"I don't know a dead person called Sonia Ferguson," Gibbs said cautiously.

"Well, I was wanted in America," Sonia said. "Could I really keep calling myself Sophie Flanders?"

"WHAT?!" Matt and Holly backed off as Sophie grinned.

"Did you miss me?" Sophie laughed demonically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paintballing**

Sophie launched a roundhouse kick at Gibbs, knocking him over before lunging for Holly.

"Get away from me!" Holly yelled, kicking and clawing at Sophie's face.

"Drop her!" Matt aimed at Sophie's head with her paintball gun. Behind her, Jared and Darren were doing the same.

"It's the mini NCIS agents," Sophie smiled sarcastically. "They're paintball guns. Harmless!"

"Yeah but it's gotta sting," Matt remarked, firing a paintball at Sophie's head. Darren and Jared fired two paintballs into Sophie's chest before Holly fired two more into her head.

"Game over bitch!" Holly spat on her for good measure. But before she could move, Sophie swept her legs out from under her and got back up.

"I don't think so!" Matt was aiming again but this time not just Darren and Jared were aiming, so were the other team.

"Oh shit," Sophie muttered. The paintballs blasted her back a few feet and as she recovered her senses, Ziva tackled her to the ground, pulling out her real gun.

"Nice work Ziva!" Tony noticed.

"Thanks Tony," Ziva replied. "Just doing my job. Cuff her, Tim."

Ziva got up and pulled Gibbs to his feet.

"Abby got the DNA from the military ID card, it was Sophie's, once we knew that, we knew her plan," Ziva said very exhausted sounding.

"Bye bitch!" Holly waved as McGee and Tony escorted Sophie to their waiting car.

"I will get you Holly! One day I will get you!" Sophie roared.

Gibbs turned to his daughter.

"Thanks Holly, I owe you one," Gibbs said. "And I'm sorry I haven't been talking much recently."

"That's okay daddy, I miss Uncle Mike too," Holly said.

"Matt!" Harry Haycroft ran over to his daughter, embracing her. "I'm so proud of you Matt!"

"I love you dad," Matt said.

"Well done Matt, well done," Rosie Haycroft's ghostly sounding voice said in her ear.

"Thanks mum," Matt said.

**The End**

Next up will be a story called Bang Bang. Then a one shot. Then one set in Naples, then the last one.


End file.
